


Happy Birthday!

by ReSolivagant



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: F/M, Quickies, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-02-08
Updated: 2018-02-08
Packaged: 2019-03-15 14:11:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,353
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13615011
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ReSolivagant/pseuds/ReSolivagant
Summary: I come back with this quickie!! (literal)Indulging myself with some Vanderdaddy!!And to celebrate a special MC!! :)(Disclaimer: Characters belong to Mystic Messenger property of Cheritz)





	Happy Birthday!

**Author's Note:**

  * For [reifromrfa](https://archiveofourown.org/users/reifromrfa/gifts).



She ran to the phone as soon as it vibrated, hoping that on the other side of the line the voice she was waiting for answered back. An unknown number popped on the screen.

"Hello."

"MC how are you?" The hacker asked.

"Seven... I'm fine. How are you guys?"

"I didn’t know my voice would be such a disappointment."

"Don’t be stupid, I'm glad you called and that you are fine."

"Aww! Staap you are making me blush! But yeah I had a minute to spare and wanted to let you know we are alive. And... Happy Birthday MC!"

"Ha! Thankyou 707... When are you coming back?"

The hacker sighed, "well this is taking longer than expected, so we don’t really know. But as soon as I can I will let you know. I got to go... take care and watch your back. Don’t open the door to strangers. Bye MC."

"Bye Seven."

The one room apartment seemed empty without him, even if she didn’t want to feel sad his absence was bitter. It was the middle of the summer but she felt cold when she fall asleep on the couch.

It was past 2 when she finally woke up, little droplets stained her cheeks. Her mom words resonated inside her dream, " _I fear that if you go with him you will cry, MC loving that man will only bring sadness, please reconsider."_

She felt her belly rumble so decided to head out and get some dinner. It was still a little nerve-wracking locking her apartment. She had to learn how to input passcodes and create new ones. To carry an Arabic dictionary around since it was the language of preference of the maker of the locks. Leaving and entering her own house threatened her life.

The neighborhood around the apartment was busy with people returning home from work, students laughing and walking with friends, little kids filled the park nearby.

Walking to the restaurant made her feel she had a normal life. Another person finishing her busy day. She settled on her normal seat and waited for the familiar bowl to appear in front of her. 

The old lady handed her the food, "Even though your eyes are sad they still have that sparkle that only love can provoke."

A giggle blurted from her lips and a dust of pink covered her cheeks, "How do you manage to make me smile every time?" MC said ready to enjoy her meal.

"Ah! well because if you are sad then you won't enjoy your food, and then you are going to say it wasn’t good. And it's not my fault that hard-head hasn’t come back." She sighed crossing her arms, "I've known that boy for a long time, enough to not ask what he is up to. I settled on serving him the best noodles with a warm smile, so that he knows that home is always waiting for him. But I don’t think he needs to crave the noodles. He has found a more greater reason, you have become his anchor, so no matter where he is he will always come back to you. Now eat before it gets cold."

The warmth of the broth could not compare to the warmth of those words. And she believed it, she believed he will always return to her.

Settling again on the couch she browsed through the tv guide until she found a show to watch. Her phone vibrated for the second time. Again she answered hoping.

"Hello."

"MC I swear to god you have better not eaten ice cream without me."

"Hello Saeran, no don’t worry, I'm waiting for you to come back. But hurry up because I cannot live without it."

"I know I told you I was taking you for your birthday. So I will take you as soon as I get there."

She couldn’t help her smile, "I know, don’t worry about it. Its way better to know you are doing okay."

"Anyways, since we are missing your birthday we sent you something. The delivery should get there in a couple of hours. We hope you like it."

"What? A gift from the twins? I'm sure I'm going to love it. Be nice to your brother."

"MC you are not gonna ask for him?"

"I'm sure he is fine and busy. Thank you for calling me Saeran."

"Yeah, well my stupid brother insisted on it. So... Happy Birthday MC. We will see you."

"I will see you."

Another call where his voice wasn’t there. But she knew that he was busy, distractions only meant delaying his work, so she understood his position, his doings. She also knew those instants the twins called her where because of him.

MC loved that man to the deepest fibers of her being. No longer she could be without him, since the day they me she knew she belonged to him. Even if he didn’t love her she was going to love him. So when he returned her feelings she committed on giving herself to him completely.

She was so engaged on the story that she almost missed the clicking sound of the locks securing her door.

But her heart didn’t miss it, it started drumming so fast that she could no longer hear the tv. With a swift movement she ran to the room, her eyes looking for the monitor showing the security cameras.

As soon as she identified him she went back into the living room, running towards the entrance. By the time the door opened she was ecstatic enough to jump into his arms. But a sudden figure stopped her feet.

A big brown teddy bear with a violet ribbon around its neck made its entrance.

He lowered the stuffed animal so he could see her face. She was smiling, light filling her gorgeous eyes. "I'm home." A single glance at her made all the stress wash away.

He settled the gift on the floor and swung his arms around her waist, trapping her inside his embrace. He dug his face on the crook of her neck, inhaling sharply to intake the aroma of her skin. He never knew a single scent could make him feel at peace. It wasn’t the familiar noises of the neighborhood, the building, the apartment. It was her the place where he belonged.

"Happy Birthday."

"Welcome back." She whispered, before his lips claimed hers. 

 "What are you doing here? The twins told me you weren't coming back home soon?"

He hugged her again placing his chin on top of her head. She rested her forehead on his chest.

"Well you know those trouble makers adore you. So they sent me home early saying they would handle the rest. I managed to get a jump on the work that’s why I was so busy I couldn’t call you. They didn’t want you to spend your birthday alone."

She smiled making a mental note to cook their favorite food when they made it back, "and what's with the bear?" She said pointing the animal.

He laughed, "Aw man, well we saw this guy at some really fancy store, 707 said it was one of the stores from his friend's company. He goofed around and convinced us to go in. I couldn’t help thinking about how much you love these. Do you like it?" He lifted the teddy bear and gave It to her.

It was so big her hands couldn’t go around it, "I love it," she dug her face in the fluffy belly.

He felt his chest filling with an unfamiliar emotion. Was it joy? pride? Not in a thousand years he could ever considered buying a stuffed animal for a woman. But looking at her he was sure of his decision, loving her reaction.

MC walked towards the living area and he followed her, she stood behind the couch to sit her gift. When she turned around he was already millimeters away from her.

His hands cupped her tights and sat her on the back of the couch. “I missed you.” He told her before finding her soft lips.

It started slow but soon enough his tongue slid inside her welcoming mouth, twirling with need of her taste. Until she was trembling wanting more.

One kiss was enough to tell her all the words she wanted to hear over the phone. He was desperately trying to connect with her.

She knew his craving for her went beyond her skin and warmth. That he yearned for her, maybe even more than she did for him. 

His hand went inside her shirt, stroking softly her tummy, moving his palm up until his fingertips touched the lining of her bra. Then roughly groping her breast.

They both knew that in that moment foreplay was overrated. They were going to save that for later when they finally made it to the bedroom.

Right there they were desperately searching for relief. Trying to cope with the urgency of being the closest possible, until their bodies entangled becoming one.

MC wrapped her legs around his waist bringing him closer to treat the growing ache between her thighs. He didn’t disappoint, rubbing his bulge on her, finding her heat arousing.

Undressing her had become one of his top skills, he lived to see the way her skin crawled under his hands.

MC focused her attention on the sounds of their lips, of his breath, and the one that made her body shuddered, the unbuckling of his pants. The expectation made her mouth salivate.

She opened her eyes when he kissed the top of her belly button, and trail up stopping between her breasts. She pulled lightly at the brown locks.

His tongue glided from one nipple to the other, alternating between licking and sucking. MC was a mess; the heat of his mouth scorched her skin and she loved it.

She breathed out his name when one of his fingers brushed her folds.

"So wet." He said feeling his own arousal throbbing.

She whined and moved her hips against his digits, she felt so empty. Wanting nothing more than his manhood filling her.

"I know," one hand held the back of her knee and the other one his erection, "I want to be inside you too." 

MC felt the pressure of his cock, like a hot wave that moved from his belly to her limbs. Just like she wanted he filled her to the brim with languid penetrations. Until her body had accustomed to his size.  _So_ _big!_

His brown eyes glazed over with satisfaction seeing the blush on her face growing, her parted lips, her once innocent half lidded eyes slowly filling with fire.

She wrapped him so perfectly that slow movements didn’t last, his hips moved in its own, instinct surpassed reasoning, he forgot that she was barely sitting, his hands dug on her waist trying to keep her in place every time he slammed his skin against hers.  _Deeper!_

All her senses became sharper, focusing on the wet sounds of their encounter, the taste of his rough tongue, the sight of his body, every muscle tensing up, his scent, her skin was so sensible that she shook by the way his hair brushed on her.  _More!_

"So good." His breath quickened and was barely able to make words, "you take... me so good." He felt her clenching.

MC's whimpers only motivated him to push in harder, deeper. She was contracting so much, he knew neither of them could last much longer.

A shock of pleasure exploded inside her, "there!" His cock rubbed her insides so deliciously. Every time he went inside his pelvis grazed her clit.  _So_ _close_ _!_

He knew he found the spot, the rhythm to make her come around him. Her body had started to shake, her warmth clasping him.  _So_ _tight!_

MC started to moan, loudly, letting him know her high was nearing. Pleasure started to tickle her ears, listening to him panting was glorious. The so ever strong-minded Vanderwood loosing himself inside her.  _Almost!_

Tingles started to swirl from her core to her limbs, back and forth. Her back arched, her toes curled. Every nerve ending shocking with pleasure. Only then she noticed how dry her throat was.

Her name found his lips, followed by his grunting, she gripped so tight that he couldn’t help it. He met her rapidly, making her whine with his accelerated trusts trying to take advantage of her spamming insides. 

MC's skin was red, he was brutal. He threw his neck to the back, he felt the satisfaction pricking his body.

And then warmth.

The speed decreased until he emptied himself completely in her.

When they had recovered a little he pulled outand felt her shuddering.

MC again wrapped her legs around him, she grabbed the back of his neck, bringing him close to kiss him.

He relaxed, his arms surrounded her waist. Enjoying her sweet lips.

Now they could take their time, after the initial and much needed engage.

"I missed you so much." MC said.

"I know Baby, I missed you like crazy." He kissed her forehead. "I love you MC. Happy Birthday Baby."

They made out for a while, until they ended laughing because his belly was rumbling. They settled on going into the noodle shop for dinner.

The old lady met them with a smile.

Days without him were still empty, but the big brown bear sat with her in the couch. She found comfort glancing at it.

And every time he came back, a new teddy came with him.

The twins enjoyed coming over and cuddle with the stuffed animals, Seven would run around attacking his brother with the soft weapons, "Feel this one baby brother... I know you been eyeing this purple one..."

Of course, Vanderwood would scream at them to behave.

He went from 'Miss Vanderwood' to 'Teddy Bear Monster'.

"Every corner of this apartment is filled with them." MC said sitting next to him.

He cupped her cheek and pecked her nose, "good, now even every corner reminds you of how much I love you."

**Author's Note:**

> Who the hell needs cake when you can EAT a much more delicious meal!!!!????


End file.
